Thunderstorm
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: Do you remember Riku? -soriku- all those rainy days... and I never really wished for sunshine...


_Do you remember Riku? (Soriku) all those rainy days... and I never really wished for sunshine..._

_KH belongs to someone else - Jaffa is still as broke as ever xD_

**-**

**Thunderstorm**

**­-**

Do you still have the memories Riku?

That sweet storm we spent huddled together in the tree house on Destiny Island the first time we found it?

That first sun-shower of the summer, which had us drenched before we'd even gotten to the water?

Those rainy days we spent at my house, my mothers' board game between us and the laughter we shared when it was my dad that brought us the cookies?

Do you still remember the fun we had?

When we'd sit and sulk that we had nothing to do and spend all our free time complaining, then laugh when we realized how much we could have done?

Remember the meteor shower? Kairi's one, how we watched them fall over the horizon after sneaking out so we could see it together?

That look on your face...._ I _remember that. I don't know if I ever hated her more than that second she stole you away.

But we recovered. Stole moments here and there without her.

Secret visits where she couldn't find us. Sneaking out in thunderstorms when she was too scared to visit.

Do you remember that first thunderstorm?

I kissed you, maybe I shouldn't have, but you didn't pull away and you returned it before asking any questions.

It was in that same tree house, on the floor while we waited for the rain to slow.

There were more kisses after.

Some stolen in the dead of the night, when you'd creep to my bedroom window and I'd let you stay the night.

Some during our play-fights, behind the poupu tree, or in the shallow water just beyond it.

My favorites were in the tree house, sappy as that may be, because we could stay there for hours - just the two of us.

No questions, no lies and no secrets to keep hidden.

You always said you liked them too, but I think you preferred the heat of the kisses when we were making up after a fight. You always smiled different then.

Do you remember our game?

How we'd substitute Kairi's name if someone else was close enough to hear us flirt? Or how we chased after her like was were rivals, when really we were content when she gossiped about her own interests?

Do you remember before the raft? When I caught you asking Selphie about the poupu fruit? I don't think she understood why you changed subjects when I turned up, to be honest neither did I.

I'll never forget your tease, that you'd share it with Kairi. I'd never tried to beat you so hard before, and then it was all as meaningless as I'd hoped.

You held my heart Riku; it wasn't nice to tug it.

Do you remember what happened after?

You made me wait with you as she rowed away, promising me a surprise.

Do you recall how you were feeling as you led me up the steps of the hut? I never could work out from my memories of your face.

Then we stopped at the poupu tree, you released my hand to climb up its twisted trunk. It was bigger than I thought it would be, heavier to when you handed it to me.

Do you know that was the first time I'd ever heard you actually nervous? When you asked if I wanted to share it with you?

What did you think of you smiling? Or did I kiss you too fast for you to notice it?

Did it taste as bitter and smell as foul to you as it did to me? I didn't let it show, but I always wondered if you'd tasted something different.

By the time we'd left though, all I could taste was your kiss...

We built the raft the next day, piece by collected piece we created our own escape from the secrets and the lies and the overwhelming almost-negativity of our small little strip of paradise.

Then the darkness welled before we had the chance to flee. It stormed around us - through us. I couldn't reach you, no matter how hard I tried.

And Kairi - the last part of us I had - disappeared when I reached out too.

When I woke up, I searched for you. Kept searching all I could, even when Destiny swept me away.

I needed you so much then Riku...

...Do you know how much it hurt me, when you didn't seem to need me too?

And all the time we fought, all the time you hated me. All the time you weren't you... Do you know I never hated you?

I didn't understand, and I was as sure as hell mad - but even at your worst I couldn't hate you.

Couldn't hate you.

Do you remember my face when I had you back?

Then you were perfect, angelic even, as you closed that door between us.

There was no rain then - but I cried a thunderstorm that night.

I was lost a while after that. In a place maybe god knows where.

And when I woke up all I could think about was finding you.

Then destiny pulled my puppet-strings again, pulled me into another war I wasn't strong enough for.

Do you know you were the only one I lived through it all for?

The only face I saw among countless people to save...

Then, like a prize after so much fighting, you were back.

I couldn't keep the tears to myself, but I managed to stop them when you stayed near.

After all the fighting and saving from there, when we walked to the beach. Do you know what I wished for?

Not salvation, not that door. I wished that it would rain, to remind us of everything we missed.

So I would have enough courage to say what I really wanted to tell you then.

But we returned to the place where all this started. To the sand and the softness. The strained smiles of a job well-done.

Now I lay here in my bed, wondering on all that lay between us.

Do you hear the same thunderstorm I hear Riku?

Do you know, that no matter what has happened to us, I love you as much or more as the night we shared that kiss? That poupu? And every night and day and moment since the first time that we met?

...Hey Riku, wanna hear my first though right now?

I didn't know you could still fit in my window.

**(...)**


End file.
